Session 67 Autochthon Awakens
(8610) Priceless Emerald: ping superface (8609) Lian: hm? (8610) Priceless Emerald: interesting self announcement (8611) Shadell (enter): 20:22 (8612) Danizelle (enter): 20:23 (8613) Kel (enter): 20:25 (8609) Lian: everyone here? (8610) Priceless Emerald: alpha bravo (8611) Shadell: Yes. (8613) Ceylin: Yeah. ** (8612) Danizelle sneaks in the back way and loots the candy machines ** (8609) Lian: ok was having trouble connectinb before wanted to make sure. (8610) Priceless Emerald: Tango Foxtrot Charlie (8610) Priceless Emerald: anyway (8609) Lian: right the core clearly made the sounds one would generally ascribe to 'waking up" (8610) Priceless Emerald: and we were discussing the removal of the Eye (8609) Lian: yes (8610) Priceless Emerald: "At least wait for Autocthon to say you CAN Niet." Priceless suggested (8611) Shadell: "But he might say no." (8613) Ceylin: "Yeah, seriously. Considering the position of things, let's seriously try to not piss him off. He might be able to help us fix the Yozis, too." (8610) Priceless Emerald: "Exactly, do you want to STEAL from the person who made 700 ultra efficient primordial slaying weapons?" she asked Niet (8612) Danizelle: "you never asked Niet if she intended to give it back upon request." (8613) Ceylin: "If she does, she can damn well wait for permission." (8612) Danizelle: "We don't even know where Autocthon's jouten is waking up, Ceylin. We nmight need the eye to complete the process. So for now... I suggest we attempt to drag it along." (8612) Danizelle: "I don't suggest we attempt to sconceal it or squirrel it away though." (8612) Danizelle: "Since we want Autocthon on our side, might as well be somewhat transparent. But that's more your thing. (8613) Ceylin: "That, then. Just no more talk about giving it to Raksi or anything." (8611) Niet: "Giving, no. Using to finish that deal though?" (8612) Danizelle: "Uh, Niet's being her lack of information self again. The eye isn't the solution to raksi Ceylin. We believe it will allow us to unlock a solution (8613) Ceylin: "I know. Which is why I'm saying take it with us for now. Now get the damn eye." (8612) Danizelle: "As you say, oh marvellous slayer of nations." ** (8612) Danizelle grins and helps niet retrieve the eye, simply wanting to carry it safely, as such arcane magitech devices are beyond her ** (8610) Priceless Emerald: "Let's head out, hope it doesn't get us killed." (8612) Danizelle: "How did you make the thing work in the first place? (8610) Priceless Emerald: "Force of Will" ** (8612) Danizelle quirks her head. "ok miss force of will, can you have it follow you like a hovering puppy for a while then?" ** ** (8610) Priceless Emerald sighs, and turns to the eye, trying to will it to follow. ** (8609) Lian: (wp+integrity) (8610) Priceless Emerald: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,5,5,4,4,4,3,3 = (3) (8610) Priceless Emerald: (5) (8609) Lian: it follows after you (8610) Priceless Emerald: "So, shall we go?" she asked, focusing and heading out (8613) Ceylin: "Mmhm. Wherever the hell the bit we talk at is." (8612) Danizelle: "We need to figure out if CORE is awake, and if the jouten is up and moving. I don't know how to interface with atuocthon, and somehow I doubt Desus cared aenough beyond lobbying to make the jadeborn bend over and take it up the ass." (8610) Priceless Emerald: "Perhaps we should ask him to undo that." Priceless mused as they walked out (8611) Niet: "Why?" (8611) Niet: "It's useful for us at the moment. If he wants to, then we don't object." (8612) Danizelle: "It's a thought. The jadeborn got fucked, hard, without anything resembling concern for their state. I would put a condition that they cannot seek vengeance for the crimes of men and women long dead though. If they were to suddenly wake up, the blessed isle would likely get really hairy for everyone living there." (8611) Niet: "Do we really want to complicate the scenario with a variable that none of us have any significant plans to deal with over the next while?" (8621) Mikal (enter): 21:10 (8613) Ceylin: "Could be useful if we needed to take the Realm out of the picture for a while..." Ceylin muses. "But no point to do it now." (8610) Priceless Emerald: "Because what was done to them was wrong?" she mused pointedly. (8612) Danizelle: "We'll look at it as an objective for the future when we're not going to screw up what ewe're doing harder Emerald. Fair?" whispering to Mikal, hello (8610) Priceless Emerald: She frowned, deeply. (8611) Niet: (Switching comps. Hope this works.) (8611) Niet: Disconnecting from server... (8611) Shadell (exit): 21:13 (8612) Danizelle: "I agree with you emerald. Unfortunately Niet's right in that we have too much delicate dancing to do before we can do it right." (8613) Ceylin: "As if we needed to piss off the group working the Isle even more. But we'll talk about it later, sure." whispering to Mikal, well running right now but if you want to talk about it later you can hit me up on aim yikelrst (8612) Danizelle: "I'm all for messing with mnemon's head later though. My dear great-aunt neds to have some of the sides kicked out of her podium every so often." (8609) Lian: (Ceylin has seen mountainfolk outside the isle.. ) (8612) Danizelle: ((And Danzi's being deliberately obtuse)) (8612) Danizelle: ((Cause the discussion's got a good idea, but not one that's feasible... yet.)) ** (8610) Priceless Emerald frowned, but shrugged. ** (8609) Lian: you leave the maze you come upon a solid looking black human man of about 7 feet tall his eyes betray an inhuman glow (8612) Danizelle: "That's new." (8612) Danizelle: "hello?" (8610) Priceless Emerald: "Ah... hello?" she asked (8613) Ceylin: "Always thought he'd be shinier." (8612) Danizelle: "I dunno if that's him, Ceylin." (8609) Lian: (Int+Occult/lore) (8612) Danizelle: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,7,6,6,6,5,4,3,3,3,3,3,1,1,1 = (3) Hurr? (8613) Ceylin: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,4 = (2) (8613) Ceylin: (( 3! )) (8612) Danizelle: ((3!)) (8613) Ceylin: (( I like how I got the same result on a 3-die pool as Dani did for 16. )) (8612) Danizelle: ((innit awesome?)) (8609) Lian: (I'd roll for niet but she wouldn't tell you anywqay) (8609) Lian: (emerald) (8610) Priceless Emerald: (1 sec( (8610) Priceless Emerald: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,4,4,3,3,1 = (1) (8609) Lian: you have no idea (8612) Danizelle: "Wow. For once, I have no clue who or what i'm liooking at." (8609) Lian: "What are you?" (8612) Danizelle: "Exalted." (8612) Danizelle: "Who are you?" (8609) Lian: "No you aren't" (8613) Ceylin: "Yes, yes we are." Ceylin flares her caste mark. (8612) Danizelle: "I'd argue the point, but i need to know what context to use." (8612) Danizelle: "or ceylin could flare a caste mark that no one here has seen until we crashed the party. Either way." (8609) Lian: "You aren't on the list, and no one could make one on theirown, there fore you aren't" (8610) Priceless Emerald: "oooh. that. Ours were... sorta... modified." (8613) Ceylin: "Glowing thing on the forehead kinda gives it away, you know?" (8612) Danizelle: "Make?" She uses a tone and posture that speaks absolute volumes to anyone with a whit of perceptive ability. (8609) Lian: "Modifiication, Explain!" (8612) Danizelle: "Not until you tell us your name. it's a simple and fair trade." (8612) Danizelle: "I can guess, but I need to confirm who you are." (8609) Lian: "Explain or be deported" (8610) Priceless Emerald: "Please just explain, Danizelle." ** (8612) Danizelle takes a deep breath. "I an only explain what I know to One Being. One. If you are him we can talk and we can explain to the best of our knowledge. But i need confirmation that you are not a guise of the Mask of Winters here following us to ensure that the maker stays asleep and unaware of his danger." ** (8612) Danizelle: "So if you're here on behalf of autocthon, show me something a servant of the neverborn can't do, and the information and cooperation are yours." (8609) Lian: (2) (8612) Danizelle: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,9,9,7,6,5,5,5,5,4,4,3,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (8) Can't just blab to whoever demands! coercion is fun! UMI. (8613) Ceylin: Ceylin uses Insignificant Embers Intuition on him. (8612) Danizelle: ((10)) ** (8610) Priceless Emerald activates essence sight to look him over ** (8609) Lian: (Ceylin, its an artifact) (8609) Lian: (Emerald Int+occult) (8610) Priceless Emerald: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,7,4,3,1,1 = (5) (8613) Ceylin: Ceylin's eyes flare green, and then she sort of squints at the man in front of her. "... well, he's not human, that's for sure." (8610) Priceless Emerald: (6) (8630) Neonivek (enter): 21:51 (8612) Danizelle: "Thank you for that astounding revelation. What is he?" (8610) Priceless Emerald: (give lian a sec) (8613) Ceylin: "I mean. Not a human or a ghost or a deathlord or... more like an artifact." (8613) Ceylin: Ceylin's miniscule grasp of Occult and Lore is challenged by this concept. whispering to Danizelle, doing their rolls first (8610) Priceless Emerald: "It's a device that lets someone attune to it and act through it when not presenct." (8612) Danizelle: "proxy. great. No way to confirm the face behind the mask then." (8609) Lian: (danzi, Int+lore.. past life applicable) (8612) Danizelle: 21d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,9,8,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (6) WE SHALL SEE! (8612) Danizelle: ((7)) (8612) Danizelle: ((No desus event, thankfully)) (8612) Danizelle: "Are you Autocthon, or someone pretending to be here on his behalf?" (8610) Priceless Emerald: (did my essence sight reveal the flavor of the essence in the artifact?) (8609) Lian: I am (8612) Danizelle: "yOU ARE WHICH?" (8610) Priceless Emerald: Priceless decides Danizelle is being too paranoid in this case, if he's a deathlord, he'd know anyway, so no loss "Look... Autocthon, the Solars were overthrown, their shards trapped in a special prison, a long time later some... other parties cracked open said prison, catching about half of them. The two parties split them up between them, and modified the exaltations as they saw fit." (8613) Ceylin: "And we're here to prevent an agent of the Neverborn from killing you." (8612) Danizelle: "Apparently I'm not allowed to be paranoid anymore." (8613) Ceylin: "If it's an agent of the Mask, we haven't told them anything they didn't already know. If it's him, we moved forward." (8610) Priceless Emerald: "Danizelle, what he wants to know would already by known by the person you fear he might be (8612) Danizelle: "Yeah, that wasn't what I was trying to do. He's Autocthon in one of his proxy things. Which means we don't have to pick a fight yet." (8610) Priceless Emerald: "Anyway, the.... parties would probably shock and or horrify you, Autocthon so can you... please promise you won't fly off the handle and hurt us when we tell you?" she asked him (8612) Danizelle: "Yeah... we can hash that out. for now we do bring warning of a very real danger to you, one we seek to prevent." (8610) Priceless Emerald: (also, who the heck is Neonivek?) (8609) Autochthon: (random observer) ** (8609) Autochthon seems to be considering options ** (8612) Danizelle: "Calibration clock's ticking. Which do you want first, information about us, or information about local threat that has an immediate desire to disrupt your designs? (8630) Neonivek: Disconnecting from server... (8630) Neonivek (exit): 22:20 (8609) Autochthon: "Speak" (8612) Danizelle: "Neverborn have empowered the dead. One of their Lieutenants, the Mask of Winters is running loose in your world-body doing things regarding a city of the dead or something. He's accompanied by the Abyssal exalted, one of the aforementioned modified solar templates. They're killers, and that's their thing." (8612) Danizelle: "They hold power over death and the dead." (8612) Danizelle: "That's the short version." (8610) Priceless Emerald: "Uh, does he know what the neverborn are?" she asked (8612) Danizelle: "The long version is that even without the advent of the abyssals, my limited understanding is the Mask is roughly on par with high-end God, Low-rung incarna. The Abyssals should all be less than ten years old." (8612) Danizelle: "If he sdoesn't he'll demand more data." ** (8609) Autochthon seems to be watching each word appraising her every action ** (8610) Priceless Emerald: "The other party is, well, your imprisoned bretheren." (8612) Danizelle: "Neverborn got some, Your pissed-off siblings got the rest, yes." (8612) Danizelle: "And thanks Emerald for injecting information that could scare him off before we can prove our intentions." ** (8612) Danizelle facepalms. ** (8610) Priceless Emerald: "We woke him up, that has to count for something." she replied back. "We haven't been trying to boss around or hurt him." (8612) Danizelle: "I don't know what Autocthon will do, Emerald, or extrapolate from the information, all I have is memories through the lens of a complete lunatic psycho to gauge the maker, and I don't TRUST those memories." (8609) Autochthon: "What do you want?" (8612) Danizelle: "Keep you alive for one, Get the mask of winters the hell out of you for two,help you get the resouerces to repair yourself and push back that crud that's infesting you." (8612) Danizelle: "Past that, our objectives are negotiable." (8609) Autochthon: "why?" (8610) Priceless Emerald: "Well, another neverborn would be bad, but also... why not?" (8613) Ceylin: "And we're in direct opposition to the Mask right now, so keeping him from reaching whatever he's after here is a plus." (8612) Danizelle: "Because i don't want the underworld to reverberate with the song of the engine of extinction. Because I'd like to preserve some of creation? Because of all the damn primordials, you're the only one I know of that can be talked to by a human mind on a functional level and I'd like to not see that die?" (8612) Danizelle: "Several reason why." (8612) Danizelle: "Take your pick. i have more." (8609) Autochthon: "there are many reasons why not" (8610) Priceless Emerald: "Like the fact that some of your devas wanted to take us apart and figure out what makes us tick?" (8609) Autochthon: "Inverting the Jouten would be the most efficient method of dealing with this. thank you" (8610) Priceless Emerald: "I... what?" she asked (8612) Danizelle: "Ah-ah-ah... Aren't you forgetting something Autochthon?" (8612) Danizelle: "It's really something you may witsh to seriously consider." (8609) Autochthon: "The Ministers can relocate to Yuu shan" (8613) Ceylin: "Returning to Creation?" (8610) Priceless Emerald: "Ah, what about the people living in you?" (8609) Autochthon: "I'd survive" (8610) Priceless Emerald: "And your... odd mechanical exalts?" (8612) Danizelle: "But your people, and your alchemicals cannot easily. You brought them here to serve your design, maker. Simply destroying them would sem prather poor reward for their faithful and devoted service to you. it would be akin to your siblings rewarding your inginuity by tearing apart your creations and ostracizing you. They've been yours and loyal to you. Don't simply allow them to be obliterated." (8612) Danizelle: "it would pbe poor reward for being the only ones in the intervening centuries who have accepted you without question for being the great Maker." (8609) Autochthon: (2) (8612) Danizelle: 26d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,10,9,9,8,7,7,7,5,5,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,2,2,2 = (12) shiiiiit. manipulation is FUN! Conviction channel. (8612) Danizelle: ((18 successes, UMI)) (8610) Priceless Emerald: (wow, 18?) (8609) Autochthon: "but it is a threat...." (8612) Danizelle: "Threats can be dealt with, Maker. Altered though we are, we're still the same weapons you created in the Age of Glory. We will help you, but give the humans, and their champions an avenue to escape annihilation. If that cannot be done, you have Alchemical exalted who can fight. You have four celestial exalts willing to help kill these invaders in us. You have all of your wonders and things that the solars could not comprehend here. We can kill them, we would have ourselves, but there are only four of us. We need help." (8609) Autochthon: (2) (8612) Danizelle: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,9,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,4,3,2,1,1,1 = (11) shiiiiit. manipulation is FUN! (8612) Danizelle: ((15)) (8609) Autochthon: "And you want nothing?" (8612) Danizelle: "Oh, and we have two abyssals locked into slave collars you can examine, and we can use against their brethren (8612) Danizelle: "We have our own goals, Autocthon, your alliance, and possible assistance in the future would be lovely, but this falls under one of thiose things that must be done, come hell or high water." (8610) Priceless Emerald: "If you want to give us something, we won't refuse, but I don't want to make demands." she replied (8612) Danizelle: "If you wish to return the favor, that's fine. But as Emerald states. We're not here to force you to behave as we want, or extort your services at the price of your life." (8609) Autochthon: "You know where he is going?" (8612) Danizelle: "All we've gotten is word of some kind of city of the dead, or ghost city, or something. his objectives are bvague and obscured. any place with a lot of loose souls might qualify." (8612) Danizelle: "Something with a lot of ghosts." (8609) Autochthon: "There is no city, there is a containment unit for excess Hun Souls" (8612) Danizelle: "because the power of the abyssals and the deathlords is fuelled by death, and the souls will be forged into soulsteel weaponry. (8612) Danizelle: ... (8612) Danizelle: "How many Hun Souls?" (8609) Autochthon: "Six Million and 7" (8612) Danizelle: "Oh... Shit." (8613) Ceylin: "That'd do it." (8609) Autochthon: "how would you convert human souls into Soulsteel?" (8612) Danizelle: "I wouldn't." (8612) Danizelle: "the process is hideous. I prefer to modify life." (8609) Autochthon: "What is the process" (8612) Danizelle: "I don't know." (8610) Priceless Emerald: (do I know, Lian?) (8612) Danizelle: "I know it can be forged through wyld dshaping techniques." (8612) Danizelle: "I do not know how to do it by hand." (8612) Danizelle: "Wyld shaping techniques would seem more efficient though." (8609) Autochthon: "I do not have wyld" (8612) Danizelle: "Tehre is still Wyld bordering the edges of creation." (8609) Autochthon: "If I move they will be injured" (8610) Priceless Emerald: "Uh, I think it involves, well, souls, and the material of the underworld." (8612) Danizelle: "Have you considered construction of a second jouten?" (8609) Autochthon: "I do not have resources" (8612) Danizelle: "Let's kick the mask of winters' ass so we can set up a means for you to get what you need." (8612) Danizelle: ((BRB)) (8612) Danizelle: ((Back)) (8609) Autochthon: ((wb) (8609) Autochthon: "what is your plan?" (8612) Danizelle: "Is there a way to shunt the souls trapped in that vat back to the well of reincarnation? that would be the fastest way to eliminate the mask's objective, and deprive him of both army and resources." (8612) Danizelle: "I don't really care if heaven bitches." (8610) Priceless Emerald: "Alternately, you should have a relatively large amount of exalts that you can call upon." (8612) Danizelle: "Aye, you have alchemicals. How powerful are they?" (8609) Autochthon: "On par with a Lunar or Sidereal.. but more limited in time capacity.. much greater than a Gaian or Ebon Dragon blood" (8612) Danizelle: "Ebon Dragon Blood?" (8613) Ceylin: "... if those were a thing, I'm glad they're not around anymore." (8612) Danizelle: "No shit." (8612) Danizelle: "The Firends are bad enough." (8609) Autochthon: "Gaia and the Ebon Dragon Fielded Terrestrials." (8612) Danizelle: *Fiends* ** (8612) Danizelle shudders. ** (8612) Danizelle: "The terrestrials are currently holding the creation-ruling mandate. The deliberative is dead. Although... I may be able to parley us some additional firepower... if the Solar bitch can come off her holy crusader act long enough to listen." (8610) Priceless Emerald: "I think it's less they're holding it than no one is paying attention to the mandate." Priceless mused (8612) Danizelle: "Either way." (8609) Autochthon: "Do you have a plan, or no?" (8612) Danizelle: "if we're to use your alchemicals, you'll need to recall the ones from Yugash from creation. they're going nuts on a conqueror swath. it's only a matter of time fbefore they piss off the wrong solars and lunars." (8612) Danizelle: Do you have a means of fast transit between areas here in your world-body?" ** (8609) Autochthon looks down at the orb ** (8612) Danizelle: "That can move us around here safely?" (8612) Danizelle: "Ceylin you up for a little spate of army command? (8613) Ceylin: "Always." (8609) Autochthon: "If you can use an excellency like a primordial it is safe" (8612) Danizelle: "We're going to need as many armed killer alchemicals as we can muster on short notice. We'll also need to figure out how to dump the holding tank fast. Mask can't win if he can't get the ghosts. Is there a way to get those shun souls back to creation?" (8610) Priceless Emerald: "Uh.... when it woke you up, it turned me into ice... I had to fix myself." (8609) Autochthon: (he just told you "You should have bought successes") (8610) Priceless Emerald: "Could this do it?" she asked, motioning to the orb. (8612) Danizelle: "Could we drag the best fighters of the alchemical exalted here with the eye?" (8609) Autochthon: "it would require signficant reconnection to systems of creation, it would be very obvious" (8610) Priceless Emerald: "Beyond the breaching of the seal? (8612) Danizelle: "mmmm, obvious doesn't exactly worry me at this point. the time for subtlety is long gone." (8610) Priceless Emerald: "Besides, everyone's going to know if you return to Yu-Shan, so what if you announce it a little earlier?" (8609) Autochthon: (there's a god who oversees what happens to souls in the lethe.. its basically open an oil pipe in her office) (8610) Priceless Emerald: (like we care?) (8612) Danizelle: "Autocthon, how did you get the souls here to begin with?" (8609) Autochthon: "I took them" (8612) Danizelle: "Allow me to be more clear. sid you simply grab what you could yourself, did you use a device? what means did you use?" (8612) Danizelle: "We might be able to shunt them back that way." (8612) Danizelle: All we'd need is for Ceylin and your warriors to buy time for us to do this, and to allow your people to evacuate your body. after that... you could invert your jouten without annihilating your devout populations and destroy the living voidspawn." ** (8612) Danizelle thinks. "Can your alchemical cities survive in creation? ** (8612) Danizelle: "or do the cities require you as an interface?" (8609) Autochthon: "I do not have the resources to impliment mobility" (8612) Danizelle: "I didn't ask if they can be made mobile. Your eye can move armies. instantly. can it be used to transport a alchemical city to creation? if so, can the city-alchemicals survive the transition?" ** (8610) Priceless Emerald has a thoughtful look ** (8609) Autochthon: "it would be difficult" (8610) Priceless Emerald: (Lian, gonna PM you a question) (8610) Priceless Emerald: ( i know you're on a roll Myrah, but gimme a sec) (8610) Priceless Emerald: (go on myrah, Idea won't work) (8612) Danizelle: "it's an option. Can the eye be used to harvest the resources you need to effect repairs? (8612) Danizelle: We have the ability to establish a pipeline gateway." (8612) Danizelle: "Ceylkin chime in any time. I'm trying to work out the logistics of your soon-to-be glorious rampage on the fly here." (8613) Ceylin: "Since when did this become a rampage?" (8612) Danizelle: "Since I'm not going to deny you your opportunity to get some seroious face-to-face payback on the mask." (8612) Danizelle: "And this is probably going to be the best shot for it (8613) Ceylin: "Yeah, well. Even with an army on our side, I don't think an attack on a deathlord is something to do lightly." (8612) Danizelle: "Army of exalts." (8612) Danizelle: "he has what... ten?" (8613) Ceylin: "Ten celestials specializing in murder. Remember what one of them did to our last army?" (8613) Ceylin: "I want to grind his face as bad as you do, but if I go up against him, I'm going with everything I need to win." (8612) Danizelle: "Can the eye be used to rip out the primordial bits from a ghost?" (8612) Danizelle: and demote him back to the rank of old, dead guy?" (8609) Autochthon: "it is likely they would have built in defenses against that" (8612) Danizelle: "because the more i think about it, this is going to come down to a fight. if he gets the ghosts from your holding area... he has a six-million ghost army that probably wants out of the tank. And he uses it on you. (8612) Danizelle: "if we deny him his objective... he comes after you... without six million. (8610) Priceless Emerald: "A thought occurs to me." she stated (8612) Danizelle: "if you invert your jouten, he giggles as all your defenses die, then comes after you. We're going to need to fight the mask. We're going to need a means to fight him and his abyssals on equal, or preferrably superior footing." (8610) Priceless Emerald: "Some of those alchemicals had that thing that forced me immaterial and everyone else to deattune their artifacts... might something like that, but larger scale help?" (8612) Danizelle: "Yesssssss. (8612) Danizelle: "That's a good tstart." (8610) Priceless Emerald: (hey, lian, does, for example, Priceless fully know of world grinding sandstorm devastation?) (8609) Autochthon: "Such devices exist" (8609) Autochthon: (yes) (8610) Priceless Emerald: "I could also, given a few days, learn Cecelyne's World Grinding Sandstorm Devastation." she stated (8612) Danizelle: "We need to be able to throw around a lot more personal firepower before we can take on a deathlord and ten abyssals with just the four of us, alchemical backup or no, if they can't match solar-level opponents." (8610) Priceless Emerald: "the charm would enable me to disable a large portion of any support he might have." she stated (8612) Danizelle: \"Can you sense the mask 's presence or any of his minions, autocthon?" (8612) Danizelle: "They would be similar to the void tainted, with a flavor of creation's underworld." (8609) Autochthon: "they can match Solars if outfitted properly" (8612) Danizelle: "Can they utilize defenses on par with adamant skin and Seven Shadows Evasion? As well as attacks of similar magnitude?" (8609) Autochthon: "Yes, if outfitted properly" (8612) Danizelle: "Ceylin I think the equation has changed in our favor." (8612) Danizelle: "As far as attacking the Mask, don't you think?" (8610) Priceless Emerald: "take note that if I learn and utilize said charm, I'll probably have to keep out of immediate combat." (8612) Danizelle: "Ceylin would you like to choose your warstrider?" (8613) Ceylin: "I don't know, never fought a deathlord before. But I suspect he can bring down some serious pain to an entire army at once, even one of exalts." (8612) Danizelle: "Well, we're never going to find a better army. Literally. this is best-case scenario." (8612) Danizelle: "All we need to do is convince them they need to help us." (8609) Autochthon: (nah an army or ligiers each one destroyes one army) (8612) Danizelle: ((Ligier equals bad idea)) (8612) Danizelle: "Which city has your best warriors, Autochthon?" (8612) Danizelle: "Dammit i wish there was some way for us to hit the big guns we can supposedly use. What weapons, artifacts, resources can we draw on fast, as well?" (8609) Autochthon: It might however take significant periods of time to call back forces.." (8613) Ceylin: "What about that war deva? He could help too." (8610) Priceless Emerald: "well, his army's mostly ghosts, right? (8612) Danizelle: "Mostly yes, but you, me ceylin and Niet would need to become severely more potent individually to be able to hold the line with the abyssals." (8612) Danizelle: "And fast. Unfortunately there is no fast, and we're on a time limit." (8609) Autochthon: "If he attempting to move quickly it is unlikley he will be utilizing an army" (8610) Priceless Emerald: "Let's say we get thirty to fourty of his alchemicals, plus ceylin and us... I think we could handle the odds (8612) Danizelle: "if we can get the anlchemicals together in time." (8610) Priceless Emerald: She nods at the Eye. (8612) Danizelle: "which puts us at four of us, auto's proxy, and two brainslaved abyssals versus the mask of winters and somewhere between five and ten abyssal killers at the moment." (8610) Priceless Emerald: (also, don't forget the Bottle) (8613) Ceylin: "We could pull our dragon-blooded in too." (8610) Priceless Emerald: "actually wouldn't that be five to eight?" (8612) Danizelle: "I'm assiuming he has more than he's let on." (8612) Danizelle: "How many Dragon-Bloods do you have, Ceylin?" (8613) Ceylin: "I have the one, thought you all had found a few more." (8612) Danizelle: "I have five hundred or so." (8612) Danizelle: "I made Sabine's shark project a little less idiotic." (8609) Autochthon: (Those sharks were Genius.... if you are an abyssal) (8612) Danizelle: "but they're all verra young. None of the big attacks or army-defending charms in the lot that I've seen. We have Jomoru... and Brigitte." (8612) Danizelle: *Brigid* (8613) Ceylin: "Between all of that, I think we can win. The ones who can't take care of themselves well might be in danger, though." (8610) Priceless Emerald: "Then it sounds like we have sufficient forces if we can gather them." (8613) Ceylin: "I can probably protect a lot, but no guarantees." (8612) Danizelle: "And I have a yasal crystal with a crapton of demons that can probably trap a deathlord." (8610) Priceless Emerald: "So basically, assuming he doesn't run (8610) Priceless Emerald: Niet, Kel, and myself, we try to pin him down for you." (8613) Ceylin: "Hmm. Hell, might be able to talk Raksi or Ma-Ha into it." (8609) Autochthon: (ma might be ahrder to bring in without LIghtning.. also it takes a while to get armies people involved) (8609) Autochthon: (trying to feild 1000 alchemicals and a million billion demons will be a logistics nightmare...not that one 3rd circle demon couldn't completely invalidate his ghost army... because ligier si broken) (8610) Priceless Emerald: (we don't need 1000 alchemicals, not reall) (8612) Danizelle: ((we also have Sofia)) (8612) Danizelle: ((we don't know WHAT she's capable of)) (8610) Priceless Emerald: (an army of us, jomoru, the dragon blooded, and a skilled alchemical strike team should be able to handle it) (8609) Autochthon: (Sophia doesn't have "I kill everything that sees me because I can") (8612) Danizelle: "Alright. I can bring my dragon-bloods, jomoru actually is cause pain by abyssals. to where she can barely think. Ten of those warstrider alchemicals and another ten combat maniacs, us and the dragon-bloods." (8612) Danizelle: "Does that sound doable?" (8612) Danizelle: "Jo's a bad bet for this fight." (8610) Priceless Emerald: (lian, which do you think would do more damage to an army, world grinding sandstorm deastation, or rapacious delicacy summons?) (8612) Danizelle: ((greater shintai of the endless desert)) (8610) Priceless Emerald: (is essence 5) (8610) Priceless Emerald: (plus I have to spend motes to attack when using it) (8609) Autochthon: (Do you want to fight mass combat/ because you can bring sufficient numbers and entities you could just play boss battles) (8612) Danizelle: ((Is there anything you can do to help us on your end autochthon? I realize that you are not a warrior born. But anything you can do to help our odds of killing these bastards would be appreciated." (8612) Danizelle: ((Should have been quotes there)) (8613) Ceylin: (( What do you mean? )) (8613) Ceylin: (( On the 'boss battles' thing. )) (8613) Ceylin: "Giant weapons would be nice." (8612) Danizelle: ((meaning we bring enough numbers to lock up the extras and we roll through the abyssals and the bmask one by one)) (8612) Danizelle: ((as individuals while the armies clash)) (8609) Autochthon: ((maybe even just Erlik and MOW) (8612) Danizelle: ((Yeah)) (8610) Priceless Emerald: (alternately, our DB army keeps things busy while the strike force pins down the other forces) (8610) Priceless Emerald: )I could go for that, I suppose, take on the illiterate bastard) (8610) Priceless Emerald: (Though I suspect Priceless will have to be the primary grabber against MOW, since I doubt he'll play fair and stay material for you) (8609) Autochthon: (Before you decide to buy some army destroying fun I'd like to know oocly if you'd want to play out the full clash of armies and such or essentially just have that back ground while you deal with teh bosses) (8612) Danizelle: ((background. mass combat's a pain in the ass)) (8613) Ceylin: (( Agreed, sadly. )) (8610) Priceless Emerald: (background is probably best) (8612) Danizelle: "I have some sorcery capturing cords. Loaded with Total Annihilation spells. Lots of them. i think I'm the only one here fast enough to outrun the blasts though." (8613) Ceylin: "Really need a charm to be immune to that by default..." (8612) Danizelle: "I can. and I can outrun the blast wave (8612) Danizelle: "it's a start." (8610) Priceless Emerald: "Wouldn't you only have to Perfect defend once? So we gather your dragon blooded, an alchemical strike team, open up with a bang, and head for the leaders." she summed up (8609) Autochthon: " (8612) Danizelle: "it's a thought." (8609) Autochthon: "If you are going to just drop surprise devestation, your terrestrials do not sound trained to survive such" (8610) Priceless Emerald: "We throw it down BEFORE they reach the area." she elaborated (8612) Danizelle: "I wouldn't be charging them into the area. I'd be dropping the blasts and then charging anfter the destruction disperses." (8612) Danizelle: "just because they're mine fdoesn't mean I'm going to expend their lives without thought or needlessly." ** (8610) Priceless Emerald nodded ** ** (8612) Danizelle turns, looks at the Eye... "Show us the outsider ghost, known to Creation as the mask of Winters, the creature that resonates most strongly with creation's Underworld in a holographic image along with his most close minions." She puts words to thought as she concentrates on the mask's appearance and focuses her cuytherian excellency on the eye. utilizing it as Autochthon mentioned." ** (8609) Autochthon: (Wp+ integrity) (8612) Danizelle: ((buying three successes)) (8612) Danizelle: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,7,4,3,2,1 = (3) (8612) Danizelle: ((8)) (8609) Autochthon: it creates a pictures of a tenticled.. city? with drills on one end burrowing painfully through autocthon, it seems to be followed by many small things.. some that look like bone striders.. they are much much smaller (8610) Priceless Emerald: "Looks like we'll be using those spells after all." she quipped. (8612) Danizelle: "Yes it does." She looks closely at the image. "Where is he?" She scours the images for the Mask. (8612) Danizelle: "What... is... that?" ** (8612) Danizelle looks at Autochthon and points at the city-thing and looks questioning. "Is that something of yours?" ** (8609) Autochthon: "perhaps" (8612) Danizelle: "That looks like one of your alchemical cities." She gestures to the eye, focusing cytherian excellence into the image, to bring up the essence signatures for the coven to view, to better analyze what they're looking at. (8612) Danizelle: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,6,4 = (5) 3 succ add. (8612) Danizelle: ((9)) (8609) Autochthon: "It could be.. designs are unfamiliar" (8610) Priceless Emerald: "Maybe one of those void guys gone bad? ** (8612) Danizelle grasps the image, and widens her hands, forcing the image to zoom in to where she can pick out individual things, looking to separate the ghosts from more dangerous things. ** (8609) Autochthon: its essence 8, its tehre's something small around the same level ** (8612) Danizelle pulls the image more, zooming in on the other powerful thing. ** ** (8612) Danizelle begins counting where there are things other than the dead, looking to estimate exactly what they are facing ** (8609) Autochthon: there's the city, there's the mask, there seem to be about 6 abyssals between 3 and 5 essence, 50 or so voidy alchemicals between 4 and 5 essence, 15 collassaus vodies alot of ghosts and necrotech stuff, lots of tsited vodiy people, twisted broken machine spirits (8613) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (8613) Kel (exit): 01:05 ** (8612) Danizelle points to the mask. "There's your big ghost right there." ** (8610) Priceless Emerald: (uh... was that intentional?) (8610) Priceless Emerald: (on ceylin's part?) (8612) Danizelle: "I was afraid of that." (8612) Danizelle: "The Deathlord's co-opted the voidspawn." (8609) Autochthon: (kel needs sleep) (8612) Danizelle: ((kel works)) (8610) Priceless Emerald: "True, but I'm not sure they can stand up to 500 dragon bloods plus whatever we can drag up alchemically." (8612) Danizelle: the dragon-bloods are babies. this kind of fight's way past what they're capable of holding the line with. If I had a few elders at the head, it'd be doable." (8612) Danizelle: "Aut5ochthon, can you use this reference to determine exactly where they are?" (8612) Danizelle: "And the direction they're going in?" (8609) Autochthon: "The containment unit is just above the poll of oil" (8612) Danizelle: "How long till they get there?" (8609) Autochthon: "at current speed no more than 1 month" ** (8610) Priceless Emerald pauses, getting an odd look, before turning toward Autocthon, "What sort of damage can YOU do with this thing?" she asked, thumbing at the sphere ** (8612) Danizelle: "Well, we don't have enough time to track down Han-tha and use him to drag extra power out of Kimbery and Cecelyne like we planned." (8610) Priceless Emerald: "If they know it was us." she stated, "But that's enough time to gather forces, I would think ** (8612) Danizelle studies the image silently, filtering out images and moving the image, looking for holes in the mask's little caravan of carnage. ** (8609) Autochthon: (if you had gifts of greater glory and killing clause largesse you could give someone charms for a scene 10m 1wp for teh first then 1m per additional one) (8610) Priceless Emerald: (uh... who would I give them to? (8609) Autochthon: (fine print sorry) (8610) Priceless Emerald: (again, who would I give them to?) (8609) Autochthon: (the three noncombat capable ones?) (8610) Priceless Emerald: (uh... I could give them to Niet and Danizelle, giving them to myself would be a BAD idea, instant limitbreak (8610) Priceless Emerald: (wait...) (8610) Priceless Emerald: "Autocthon, I would like to ask, would it be possible for you to permanently bolster our essence?" she asked (8609) Autochthon: (well you could do it to neit and danzi) (8609) Autochthon: "Such is possible. but then you would resonate with my nature" (8610) Priceless Emerald: "In... what way?" she asked... "Would the recipient.... get your disease?" (8609) Autochthon: "Potentially" (8610) Priceless Emerald: "Sadly, I do not think I could risk it in that case, no offense intended." she replied (8612) Danizelle: "No easy way out." ** (8612) Danizelle sighs. ** (8612) Danizelle: "Could you do it were you to have access to essence we do resonate with already?" (8610) Priceless Emerald: "Do you mean... Jomoru?" she asked (8612) Danizelle: "hell no." (8610) Priceless Emerald: "Then who?" (8612) Danizelle: "it's a thought, not one i really consider feasible." (8612) Danizelle: "I don't hate Cytheria enough to offer up Sophia as a target there." (8612) Danizelle: "I'd prefer not to abuse the less psychotic of the yozis to make them more so." (8610) Priceless Emerald: "Wait, Autocthon, instead of just directly bolstering our essence, would it be possible to, well, ease the process?" (Ie. instead of free essence, an XP discount) (8610) Priceless Emerald: "Without the, er... disease thing." (8612) Danizelle: "Relax Emerald. (8612) Danizelle: "We can do this. it's just a matter of how." (8612) Danizelle: "if his void-sickness can be pushed back that means it can be excised somehow." (8612) Danizelle: "That's something that your siblings and the deliberative never looked at, is it? They simply assume it's part of you, something intrinsic to your nature that cannot be fixed. Am I correct?" (8609) Autochthon: "I can no more be rid of it than the whsipering flame can accept the value of other opinions" ** (8612) Danizelle smirks. "tell that to Niet. our dear little defiler has caused a few subtle shifts to the Whispering flame's nature." ** (8612) Danizelle: "There is no such thing as an unsolveable problem autochthon." (8609) Autochthon: "We have more pressing concerns" (8612) Danizelle: "While we're chewing on this problem... You wished to know more about what we are. You'e been patient, and I know your curiosity is burning the inside of your proxy-body's eyesockets, isn't it?"" (8612) Danizelle: "We do, but we have time to share information. Niet might have some ideas, and she needs to wake up and get to us before we can really analyze the mask. plus she has Juggernaut. We might be able to throw him in the Mask's face. a chance to assault his old tormentor." (8612) Danizelle: "It appears juggernaut's day has not come yet." (8610) Priceless Emerald: "If you wish, you may examine me, as long as you do no harm." she told Autocthon. (8612) Danizelle: "That's just it. If one of us were to take the plunge, Maker, We can do something the Yozis, and by extension, yourself and Gaia, cannot." (8612) Danizelle: "it's a byproduct of how we were made." (8609) Autochthon: (I am not sure what else to do here) (8610) Priceless Emerald: (I'm willing to take down xp now) (8609) Autochthon: (5) (8612) Danizelle: ((we really need Niet and Ceylin here)) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights